criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolfo Arias.
Adolfo Arias was a suspect in the murder investigation of Philip Hoover in A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale), and Steven Crowe in Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale). He also made a quasi appearance in Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale). Later on, he appeared as a suspect in A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale), Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale), Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) and Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale). Later in the season, it was revealed in The Kinder Reaper, that Adolfo was an assassin working for the Anoterous, and he was later murdered in What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder Details When Mia and Hamilton arrived to the party in Victoria’s father mansion, they were stopped from entering by a security guard who asked them for their invitations. Mia then remembered that Adolfo must be dead by now and so she told the security guard that they came to investigate the murder of Adolfo Arias. The security guard let them in, where they were approached by Oscar Thompson, who informed them about Adolfo’s murder and led them to the bathroom, where they found his dead body. While analyzing, Sploder confirmed that Adolfo’s cause of death was hazing. Killer and motive The killer turned out to be Gail Vangsness. Gail tried denying the crime, but under the pressure she began panicking and admitted to the murder, claiming she had no control over it. Gail told the duo that during the party she met a beautiful woman who offered her a drink then left, after drinking it, she lost control over her body and she started feeling dizzy and felt no emotions. Someone then whispered to her, and told her to collect bottles of beer from the kitchen’s fridge, and go to Victoria’s bathroom. Without feeling anything, Gail did what she was told, and waited at the bathroom until Adolfo was brought to bathroom, wondering why he was asked to be there. Adolfo was then knocked out, and Gail was ordered go haze him until he dies of alcohol poisoning, and she obeyed as if was the most normal thing to do. The person who ordered her to do everything left the bathroom, where after a few seconds of performing the ritual, Gail got back to her senses, and realized what she has done. Judge Powell was confused by Gail’s motive, and decided to send her to Grimsdale asylum. Events Of Criminal Case A Priceless End Adolfo became a suspect after Hasuro identified him as his childhood friend, and the player and Diego found a phot of him and the victim, at the victim’s home. When informed of the death, he told them he already heard about it, and shown sympathy toward his death, and confirmed him as his roommate at Grimsdale University. He was talked to again after the team found his manuscript in the crime scene. He thanked the team for finding his assignment, and told them that his psychology professor told him and his peers to write an observation on how to identify a criminal, Adolfo thought that the Industrial Center was perfect for this. He turned out to be innocent after the real culprit was arrested. After the team made the arrest, he asked to speak to the player and Diego, where he asked for them to find his scrapbook. After finding the scrap book, they found the information disturbing and so sent it to Yoyo, where she told them that the ladies in the book were all from Old Valley, and were drugged, raped and killed by the same method. Adolfo was spoken to about that, where he said he expected them to analyze it, and that he suspects that there is a serial killer in Old Valley, who he named “The Virgin Slayer”. Scare-Crowe After Diego and Hamilton entered the basement, they saw Hasuro playing strip poker with Simon Armstrong, Marcus Butler, and Oscar Thompson, while Dusk was watching them. Dusk was rolled as a suspect due to Diego and Hamilton catching him drink Mint Julep- part of the killer profile. After explaining why he was a suspect, he then told them he recently discovered that there is a surviving victim of The Virgin Slayer, and he is trying to find out who she is, and that she could be a lead to their investigation. Dusk was confirmed to be innocent die to the revelation that the killer likes gambling, something which Dusk hates to do. However, he was interrogated again, due to him trying to push Ophelia into telling him details about The Virgin Slayer, where he was told to leave the investigation to the police, where he begged them not to stop him from investigating. Overcooked Adolfo came up to Diego and Hamilton saying he discovered something that could lead them to the slayer. When questioned on this, he told them, that he followed Kimberly Sussex’s example, and decided to do research on the victims where he found out that two of them had something in common: they dated Gerard Warren. A Meltdown Adolfo became a suspect after Diego and Hamilton found his dog ears in the graveyard. There he expresses his pity for the victim, although she threw rocks at him. Adolfo was interrogated again, after it was known he sent a message to the victim asking her how he dies. He then revealed that he hated the victim, because when they were arguing she told him how glad she is that he’d die before reaching 20, and told him the exact date he’s expected to die. Eventually he calmed down after telling the duo, as he doesn’t believe in greek mythology. After Meera was arrested, he came to the station asking to speak with Hamilton. When spoken to, he reveled to Hamilton and Hamida that he caused Ophelia to freak out, and made her run off to the woods, making the duo concerned on Ophelia’s safety. Ready? Set? KABOOM! Dusk became a suspect after his psychology book was found near the seats. When asked what he was doing here, since by now he’d finished his project, he revealed he have enjoyed the Industrial District and decided to visit it oftenly. He was later interrogated after his scrapbook was found, where he made a theory that the victim, have killed a 15 year old racer boy, named Theodore Gillenormad. However, although Theodore’s death was the reason the victim got killed, it was actually Theodore’s sister who murdered Esteban in revenge. Drown in the Outhouse Adolfo became a suspect, after Hamilton and Hamida, found his teddy bear in the outhouse. He told the duo, that he knew Sam from Grimsdale University. After the duo restrained the fight between Galinda and Felicia, they spoke to Felicia, who revealed that the victim bullied Adolfo. The duo went to speak to him, where he revealed that the victim had a crush on him, but he turned her down, as he has a boyfriend, angering her, causing her to bully him for being gay. Kill Them When They’re Young After digging up the grave they found at the forest and finding Natasha’s dead body, Mia and Hamilton searched the area again, where they found Adolfo’s back pack. When asked what he was doing there, he told the duo that he was doing his research on the Kinder Reaper. Adolfo was spoken to again, after his files were sent to Yoyo, where he wrote that Natasha “wasn’t supposed to die”. Adolfo told them, that the reason he wrote that, was because he suspects that Natasha wasn’t killed by the Kinder Reaper, as her death was different than the usual. Adolfo was found innocent, after Alyssa’s incarceration, however he came up to Hamilton reporting an emergency. Diego and Hamilton went to see what’s up with Adolfo, when they saw him and Arturo Ramirez with a sickened boy. Adolfo explained that the boy and other children fell ill after eating the food, and he suspects something’s wrong with it. After investigating and sending a sample of the food to Sploder, it turned out the meat used on the meatloaf was rotten. The Kinder Reaper Mia and Hamilton went into Clark’s office, while they didn’t manage to find a gun to lead them to his killer, they found a surveillance camera, which they unlocked and sent it to Bruno and Yoyo. The duo went to see the results, where they saw Hasuro crying. The duo asked Bruno and Yoyo, what has happened, where they revealed that Adolfo was Clark’s killer. Mia wondered why Dusk would do that, where the analysts showed the duo a footage, that showed a quarrel between Clark and Dusk, over Matthew’s death, where they also learned that Dusk, was actually an Anoterous assassin for the university district. Mia and Hamilton went immediately to the festival area, where they couldn’t find Dusk. They were about to go back to the cabin, when suddenly Marisol sent them an Iris message. Marisol knew that the duo were looking for Dusk, and informed them, while she was at the camp, she overheard him, having a phone call with Victoria Lopez, who invited him and all the students/future students of Grimsdale Uni who she knew from Fairview, at her father’s mansion, for a party she’s throwing between 10:00 pm-2:00 am. Mia was going to call Vicky, but then she remembered that Dusk will die anyway, so there’s no point in an arrest. Case appearances *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale). *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery HHakuGrimsdale.png|Hasuro Haku, Adolfo’s ex-boyfriend OThompsonGrimsdale.png|Oscar Thompson, Adolfo’s boyfriend